Let's Not Fall In Love (2017)
by slytherinbae
Summary: He's dangerously in love with her. She's hopelessly in love with him. Warning: Non Canon compliant; Implied D76; Oneshot


19/08/17 - 11:50PM. Oneshot.

Warnings: age difference; implied non canon; slight cursing; slight fluff; (eventual) smut, maybe

Mood: Downpour - I.O.I

* * *

She imagined the guy would court her first, naturally! She was a hopeless romantic after all. He would bring her out to a few dates, share a laugh or two together, bond somewhat emotionally and then when the time was right for the both of them, they would do it. It was a cliche she wanted.

Now that she's done it. It was not a cliche that she got.

It was rougher than she imagined it to be. Sex.

She thought it would be different. This whole situation she was in. She would flirt with him a couple more times, and maybe, he would finally take the bait. Or she would try to make him jealous by giving her attention to another man and hope he would come begging for her eyes to be only on him. She had even considered confessing first, if she was desperate enough,

but she wasn't. Duh.

And her mother taught her better than to be the one to declare one's feelings for another. Yes, she was told fashioned. It was how all her siblings were brought up to believe, that men should pursue women and sex is a pure act of love between two married couple.

'So non of that silly hanky panky stuff, understood?' Old, silly mum would constantly remind her older _noona_.

'A man must be brave enough to acknowledge his love for you' her voice laced with thick Korean accent, eyes skeptical on my _noona_ as she defended herself. She told mom that it was a ridiculous notion. Women can pursue, women can confess, noona argued. Silly old mum would just wave us dismissively and call us too immature to understand anything. 'Men are fickle, you'll understand that soon enough with that kind of nonsense!' Her eyes glazed heatedly and turned away to work on her _kimchi jihgae_ bubbling deep red on the stove. She must have been thinking about her divorce with dad.

Right now, she believed in all that 'nonsense'. That women can pursue, of course. It's not 2010 anymore! She wouldn't be here in the first place if she didn't pursue him like her life depended on it.

Hana lowered her gaze to the strands of white hair currently nestled between her naked breasts and thought, when did she start believing in those ideals? She used to be such a hopeless romantic. Naive.

A soft breeze glided across her bare shoulders, reminding her that she was no longer wearing her beautiful gala dress. Beautiful - a word he had used to describe her the moment he set eyes on her that night. She walked down the majestic foyer in her platinum ensemble. She chose to wear it for it's elegant V scoop, held together by two thin straps that tied behind her neck, the cut behind exposed her toned bare back just enough to have heads turn twice to adore her. The platinum dress flowed down her body like liquid metal, the bottom barely exposing her ankle and the gold bracelet she wore underneath it. What kind of shoes did she wear? She wondered. Seeing a moment of struggle in his eyes as she walked down the stairs gave her a boost of confidence. All that time grooming her hair into loose curls was worth it.

She walked straight, eyes never leaving his. 'What do you think?' She asked suddenly self conscious of his attention on her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

'Beautiful' He found himself breathless as he replied. Hana had blushed and averted her eyes from his, finding the buffet table interesting. 'You're not going to tell me how ridiculous I look wearing these earrings? These hoops are so ridiculously huge a basketball could pass through it' Hana forced a chuckle. She tried to take off the tension, or at least her sexual tensions, off by baiting him into their usual banter.

However, all she got in response was his touch. He raised his hand to caress the seriously ridiculous hoops, sliding his fingers to her earlobe, up and behind, untucking the strand of hair and letting it frame her soft cheeks once more. 'You are very beautiful tonight, Hana'.

Hana gulped.

She shivered at the memory.

The bundle of warmth shifted slightly and Hana felt an arm move underneath the thin comforter, pulling it up to cover the lower half of her body. Is he awake? she thought, running a thumb pad gently along the side of his scarred jaw.

They had fought before, fought so loud and fought so harsh that everyone in the base camp knew this was the rivalry of the century. To some, it was almost like watching live sports. Betting on the odds of who's going to win the next fight or who would be ripping each other's throats first.

Nobody would expect them to be ripping each other's clothes off, that was for sure.

She sighed at the thought of them arguing back at the balcony outside the main hall where the annual Overwatch Gala was taking place. They were fighting about something. How could he be so gentle in one moment and then heartless in another?

'I can't believe you would think that of me!' Hana threw her arms exasperatedly in the air as soon as they walked out to the dimly lit balcony. The weather was cold as the winter breeze picked up from the north. There were patrons walking down the garden path below but they were too far down below to be heard. She turned to face him - in all his handsome glory, wearing a fitted dark grey suit that accented his broad shoulders. He chose a bow tie tonight, she thought it was cute. She did mention in passing that she preferred bows to regular ties but it never occurred to her then that he could have worn a bow tonight because of it. He is neither a bow or a tie kind of person.

'I'm just saying. You get easily distracted and that's why I'm taking you off the mission.' His voice quick and snappy.

She scoffed, 'I would like to remind you that I have the most objective time over everybody else'

'Objective times don't matter' He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. The way he stood so far away from her and emotion so distant made her wonder if anything that transpired earlier was even real. At this moment, he was trying to dismiss her, dismissing an agent and put an end to this seemingly pointless conversation soon as possible. It's not pointless! She huffed and banged her chest like a typical Korean would do in these kind of situation. God she felt like an ajhumma sometimes, especially now that she's raising her voice.

'You cannot do this to me. You know how much this mission means to me!' This was one of the reasons why she accepted Overwatch's invitation in the first place! The mission that had had her awake at nights and anxious in day. The mission is to retrieve information on her mom's whereabouts. Her current status had been inaccurate and misleading for ever since she was kidnapped 4 years ago. Now that they were finally so close to retrieving those data, her commander was trying to push her off of her case. Her own case, her own mother. What the actual fuck?

'It's already been done. You and Ana will be escorting Junkrat and Mako to Numbani and assist them in their mission. Mei's extraction is the utmost priority at the moment' It was like he had already made up his mind on this a long time ago. If Hana didn't hear it from big mouth Junk thanking her for coming along with him during the gala, she would not have known about any of it at all.

'I just don't get it. Take Lucio! Take Tracer! Take anyone of them but me! You know I need to be in Japan.'

'Mei is our number one priority at the moment' His emphasis on what's a priority and that her's was not shattered her. Not that she didn't understand the situation, Mei had been taken by Talon almost a week and it has driven Junkrat out of his mind. She understood that feeling and she was not going to stop him if he decided to barrel down Talon all by himself. Just as that was his purpose right now, this, going to Japan and finding out if her mother was dead or alive was her life purpose.

'I have to be there! You making up some excuse about me being careless and distracted is just a way of getting me off the case. Bullshit! Tell me the truth' She was almost crying at this point, almost. Hana was not about to let him see how utterly devastated she felt right now. His gaze softened and he closed the gap between them. Slowly, as if well thought and careful with his words, he said

'Everyone thinks it's best for you to opt of out it this time, especially since it's regarding something so personal as your mother'

'The more reason for me to be there for her! I can't let her down. I need to be there when we find her' She now had to look up at him because he was close enough to radiate heat.

'They're saying you might do stupid things' His voice lowered, reaching for her cold hands and squeezing them lightly. She eyed him skeptically, 'Them or you?'

Silence.

Hana breathed out an angry puff and pulled her hands away from his warm clutch. 'I'm sick of being treated like some dumb chick that doesn't know what to do.'

'You _are_ known to be reckless. It will be a potential issue' He sighed, trying to diffuse Hana was like trying to defuse a bomb. Touch the wrong wire and expect to be blown to pieces. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and crossed his arms.

'It's called growing a pair.' She could see him cock his eyebrow seemingly at her choice of metaphor, 'So what? Being a little more daring hasn't killed me yet. I've given you more successful missions because of my 'recklessness' and you know that'

'And you're still as stubborn as I first met you.' She could hear the amusement in his voice especially at her outburst. He could at least hide his smirk, that jerk! It was only making her more mad! She realised that there was no point in arguing when everybody knew. If he says so, it is so. When it comes to Overwatch, nothing can change his mind. But not being able to be there for her mother was so frustrating that it hurts. She thought he understood her, she thought he trusted her. The overwhelming feeling of betrayal and hurt she felt caused her to choke a sob. 'I hate you'

He turned his head towards her again and saw now it was stained with tears. 'Why are you crying?'

 _Omo._

Is he daft? She sobbed harder, how much stupider can he go.

 _'Yah jugeullae?!_ ' She glared at him, raising a fist to hit him, but he caught her wrist swiftly. Their eyes met, and once again, he gave her a look that had her heart skip a beat and lose her sense of reality. It was that look at made her fall so hard for him in the first place. She never would have even thought about them in that kind of relationship and in all sorts of fantasies if it wasn't for that look. It was that look that sent shivers down her spine, and legs melt like butter under a hot knife. Those eyes that swam intensely deep into hers like all that mattered to him right then was her. Not Overwatch. Not Talon. No one else but her.

'We are at war.' He started, his Adam's apple bobbed slowly, trying not to choke as he swallowed. He grabbed her hands once more, giving her the warmth that she didn't know she missed. His eyes darted down to their fingers, now intertwined. 'Someone is going to get killed.' he paused, eyes moving back to her features, as if appreciating every inch of her face, from her soft eyelashes to her glossy lips.

'I'd rather not it be you'

The seconds that ensued felt like an eternity. Suddenly, there was no rustling of the leaves, no crunch of the gravel on the garden path below, no music in the background.

Suddenly, it was just them.

In hair's breadth to radiate heat off of each other. Breathing in the moment. Existing in their own reality.

Hana's curls unwind from the gust of wind, and once more, recognizing the familiar scene, he lifted his fingers to caress the loose hair out of her face, but this time letting it travel across her cheek almost sensually and cupping it. She saw the desire in his eyes, she bet he saw the same desire in hers too. There was no doubt the both of them knew, that this has been going on for too long.

Nobody knew who leaned in first, but lips touched and sparks flew.

A soft caress of the lips, a sigh from her, and gruff grunt from him. The kiss grew fierce and both didn't want to pull back. They couldn't. Afraid that if the kiss ended, one of them would wake up and all of this would have just been a dream.

'People are..going to.. notice..' She was suddenly aware where she was, muttering in between her breathlessness. She finally caved and pulled back, looking into his eyes. It was dark and deep with desire she had never seen before and that excited her even further.

'Don't want people to see how reckless you are out here?' He smirked, running circles with his thumb on her arm, comforting her. Hana pouted at his remark but lowered her gaze at her sudden thought, 'I just want to be comfortable being reckless with you'

It didn't make any sense, but when she peered up, the smirk was gone. 'Hana…'

'I just want to be with you' There. She said it. She confessed. Her mom was going to kill her if she knew.

He knew what both of them needed. What she wanted and oh god, he wanted it too. He was the adult here, but his brain is like a deprived child that hasn't had any candy.

'Jack… say something' He felt her palm pressed against his chest, he looked down at her tiny hand and back to her face. Her lips swollen and wet from her previous kiss. It was tempting him to kiss her again. And the look that she's giving him, half lidded eyes, sultry and intoxicated, it was enough to make him lose his mind.

He leaned down again, kissing her gently, pulling her body close to him. The kiss lingered longer before he pulled away, voice husky 'Okay'

'Get some rest, Hana' A muffled sound emitted from underneath the covers. She looked over and saw him watching her with sleepy eyes. She chuckled lightly, her shoulders shaking cause his hair to tickle her skin. 'I'm not tired' She whispered, running her fingers gently against his hair. It was starting to grey, probably from all the stress Talon has been putting him under.

'You should be exhausted' She felt his weight shift to level with her. 'Should?' She grinned lightly.

'Or maybe I shouldn't have restrained myself' He gave a thoughtful look, propping his head on his hand.

'Maybe I could go for another round' Hana suggested, leaning in close. She enjoyed the way he smelt. She especially loved the way he smelt after sex. She was an addict and his scent was her drug.

He leaned into the kiss, but she pulled back immediately with a cheeky grin. 'But I'm too hungry to think about any of that until I get some food. Get me a sandwich' She nudged him towards the door, where the central kitchen lay just behind it.

'Woman, I just gave you the best time of your life. And you're asking me to make you a sandwich?' He laughed, dropping his head on the pillow.

'Be a man and make me one' She ordered, looking serious at first but grinned wider as he shook his head laughing. 'I swear I can't get enough of you'

'Well, you can have me again after I have my sandwich' She switched her tone suggestively, breathing heavy into his ear, running her finger pad slowly down his chest, his navel and down to -

'Understood!' He jumped out of bed and pulled his sweatpants on. Hana giggled and watched this gorgeous man scramble to the kitchen to make a quick sandwich.

Hana dropped her head back on the pillow and spread out wide naked on his bed. She didn't believe it happened. She didn't believe they happened. If she was honest with herself, she always thought he'd never make any sort of move at all knowing how dedicated he can get to the organization. It's clear her mother was wrong. Women can pursue, women can confess. Tonight was proof that some advise shouldn't be taken. Thinking about her mother brought a grim look to her face. She's going to have to make him reconsider his decision, surely he'll let her back into her own mission. Right, she'll talk to him first thing in the morning. She didn't want to ruin her appetite in case he decided to reject her proposal again. Or ruin his mood and the prospect of going another round with him. She felt giddy just thinking about it. This has been an amazing night, her thoughts slowly slipped from consciousness. I'm going to have to update Lucio about this, she turned to her side and yawned.

Minutes later, she fell into a peaceful asleep...

...and probably the last one she's ever going to get for the next few months, for not only did she not get to talk about her mission, or go another round with him, or ate her sandwich because when she woke up, he wasn't in bed with her. In fact, she did not see him at all the next morning, or anytime during the mission briefings that came the day after.

'Commander Morrison has made some shifts in duty. Jamison and Mako, Your fellow aides will now be Ana and Tracer for Mei's extraction. Pharah and Mercy both of you are to continue on with Nepal' Winston announced, going down the list presumably given by the Commander.

What? Is he finally giving me the mission? Hana thought, hearing that she no longer needed to aide Junkrat in Numbani.

'And Hana..' Winston scrunched up the paper in his hands, almost in dismay judging from his somber expression. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until her name was called, 'You're going back to Korean headquarters'

She exhaled sharply, 'What?'

'He's made the call. Korean officials will be expecting you by the end of tomorrow' Murmurs were heard in the background. What happened? They asked. Why is she going back to Korea? She heard.

'Winston, what do you mean?' She asked as if none of what just transpired registered to her brain.

'It means you're leaving us, Hana.' He eyes her with sorry. 'I don't get it' She said, panic in her voice. 'What do you mean Korea? What did I do?' Why is she being sent back to Korea? What could have possibly have happened for her to deserve this?

'Somebody explain to me what's going on!?' She barked angrily, unsure to who exactly. Her heartbeat was racing a million miles per hour, ready to burst at any moment.

'There was nothing that we could do' Jack Morrison walked calmly into the room, 'The Koreans have asked that you return. You are free to continue with your mission from there' She was glad that he was there. She wanted to ask so many questions. She missed him so much her heart aches for his touch, yet, as she looked at him intently, studying his posture. Rigid. His expression, blank. Standing there was no longer the Jack she kissed or the Jack she spent an entire evening with. This was Commander Morrison, cold with authority.

'Tell them I won't go back!' She snapped, a rush of dread coming over her. Something was wrong.

'Yeah tell them, like, she's in a serious undercover mission or something dude' Lucio piped in, clearly just as confused.

'The call has been made, ' His tone was final. Just like that. If he says it, it is so. That's just how it works here. He didn't even had the guts to look at her in the face and tell her that. Hana was distraught, what the fuck is going on? She watched the Commander walk out of the conference hall and away from her. Winston quickly dismissed the meeting and everyone came rushing by her side.

She felt lost.

The evening of her departure was a solemn one. Everyone crowded her with hugs and words of parting. Everyone but her Commander was there. He didn't even have the decency to talk to her since the night they made love. No amount of words can express the whirlwind of emotions she was going through at the moment. She stepped onto the steps of the jet with a heavy heart. Winston walked her up the steps, ' You know, I must tell you something' He dragged his sentences slowly.

'What is it big man?' Hana looked up at him, expecting him to tell her it was all a big fat joke. At the corner of her eye, she saw a glint coming from the control room. Jack stood there.

'Korean officials never actually called for you.' He paused, battling with himself whether he should be telling her this. Her breath hitched, as though she already knew the second part of the sentence. ' Morrison transferred you there himself'

All the color drained from her features as if she wasn't already white enough to begin with.

'Are you saying..' she didn't want to bring herself to ask him, ' that he doesn't want me here?'

'I can't figure out why. You're our best MEKA pilot' He shook his head.

She wanted to barf. After the night that they had, this was how he was going to treat her? Send her far far away so he couldn't face her. It's no wonder he wasn't there when she woke up. It should have been the first obvious sign.

Suddenly, her mother's words echoed in her head. Men are fickle.

'I'm sorry Hana. I'll come and visit, alright?' Winston hugged her tight but she was already numb from the revelation. 'See you soon' he let go of her and pushed her gently into the jet.

Hana tumbled in and took a seat. She wanted to panic. She wanted to throw a tantrum. She wanted to vomit. All at the same time but most of all she wanted to walk up to Jack and punch the shit out of him for being such a coward but all she could do was sit stiffly on the luxury jet couch. The sound of the engine roared signalling the beginning of the flight and soon the pilot gave an announcement for takeoff.

Closing her gaping mouth and gulping down on her dry throat, she peered out the window and down to the control room. Jack was gone.

Hana choked, hot tears threatening to fall off her cheeks. How could she be so naive? Being 19 years old, she didn't have much experience in the romance department, but she knew what rejection and betrayal was. She'd witness the emotion across her mother's features before and she knew she had the same kind of look right now. Her mother was right all along.

She closed her eyes tight allowing rage and bitterness to overwhelm her.

 _Unfuckingbelieveable._


End file.
